My Own Personal Sun
by clary shadows
Summary: Bell's is not what you may think. She wears her mask to hide herself from humans who don't know her kind exists. Edward is broody Vampire supposed to be on the other side, hes not supposed to know of her, love her, but he does, Shes given him sunshine...
1. Chapter 1

**_BELLA:_**

**In this story Bella isn't human,**

**The way it works is she is born into a family that are powerful and ages, as they did before her, until she reaches 19.**

**She stops ageing then because her "mate" was born. **

**Her kind can stop ageing for many reasons, because their soul mates are born and it can also be a hereditary thing to.**

** She is strong, fast and hot, not in a sexual way but as in her body temperature,**

**She is also beautiful.**

_**EDWARD:**_

**Edward was born in 1901 and is changed at 18, not 17.**

**He is a vampire and is cool in temperature.**

**He is part of the Cullen family and is very handsome.**

**He knows nothing of Bella's world until they meet at Forks high school in 2011.**

****Bella's been waiting to meet him for a long time...**  
><strong>

_**THE CULLENS:**_

**Jasper, Alice and Edward go to school,**

**Carlisle works as Doctor and Esme is taking on the roll as a house wife.**

**Rose and Emmett are living as the only neighbors that the Cullens have still part of the family but didn't want to work or go to school but have a break from acting,**

**They want to still be close to the family though.**

**Chapter 1. Introductions , School, Lunchy tiffs and Running.**

"...what do you think Edward?" Alice asked as they entered the "crowded" lunch room where the story begins.

See I say "crowded" because really it wasn't, the size of the small room made it seem crowded, but really it did not need to be any bigger as Forks was a very small town and with very smal towns come very small numbers of young teenage school goers.

"About what?" Asked Edward taking his seat and placing his lunch tray on the table, shoving it away slightly in disgust.

"Were you not listening to me? How is that possible Edward? If you cant here me say it you must hear it in your mind or something your a mind reader for god sake!" Alice cried in annoyance.

"Practice..." Murmured Edward turning to look out the window where he felt a draft from the smallest of cracks between the window pane and where it attached to the wall.

"Well now I have your attention, would you mind answering my question? What do you think of the new girl? Bells?" She asked in a scarily calm voice Edward knew meant he was testing her patience.

"The new girl's bells?" He asked, poking the bear as it was.

"No Edward." She hissed. "The. New. Girl. Called. Bells?"

"Who?" He was about to ask but Alice's ability to see the future meant she knew that one was coming and so she cut him off hissing threateningly

"Edward you ass! You know well what I'm talking about and if it wasn't for me being the nice caring sister I am I would make it my duty to take your stupid broody self away from her and Forks and your only chance at ever becoming a kinder vampire and a nicer brother!"

"What! Alice what the hell are you talking about!" Laughed Edward, enjoying the fact he could wind her up so easily, but seriously confuzed she was blocking him from her thoughts and her statement was very... Unusual?

Edward had heard and seen this new girl in others thoughts, she was apparently the sexiest thing ever to walk these boring halls according to the boys here who looked at her as "Fresh meat".

All the girls however thought that either she was pretty and wished they had her looks or else that she was a bitch for not talking to them.

The minority wanted to be friends with this new interesting "toy".

"Ok so... Where is this new little human?" Asked Edward, looking around.

"Not here..." Said Alice getting up to dump her "lunch" as Jasper followed her.

Edward sat there confused for a moment but then followed his brother and sister.

Next class for Edward was Biology.

"Let the purgatory begin once again!" He whispered dumping the food and walking onwards through the lunch room and into the class room, but someone was sitting in his seat...

A girl, who looked up as he entered and smiled a smile of relief, the closer he got to her the more he could feel her presence, like a warmth spreading through him making the hairs stand on the back of his neck.

What the hell is this? He thought to himself.

Mike Newton walked past him heading towards this girl as if to sit next to her.

No! She's mine! Edward thought but then shock his head. What the hell..?

"Oh... no no" He heard the girl say as he approached.

"Excuse me" he said, glaring at Mike as he pushed to his seat turning to the woman next to him.

"I'm Edward Cullen..."

"Bell!" She gasped shaking before standing up. "I... Uh... I have to go!" She cried before bolting out the door, all Edward could find himself doing... Is following.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**_*Glad your liking the story so far don't forget to review! More reviews = faster updates, sorry it's just how it works seen as I have so many stories to juggle x*_**

**Chapter 1. Part 2. Clothes-less, tattoos, Revelations and interruptions.**

Edward followed the young girl Bell, shocked to seed her running at the pace of a vampire!

_What is she? _He thought as he quickened his speed hoping to catch up with her, _Shit is she running because I'm following her? _The thought accrued to him as fast as he brushed it of,

_Why would she run from me, she's min... Fuck! _He thought,

You see Edward had an alter Ego, His vampire side, who seemed awfully obsessed with this creature called Bell.

His vampire side, the monster in him was always in his thoughts, the bad angel on his shoulder... The one who thirsted for blood and found pleasure in causing pain.

Edward was worried for this girl, with her, his monstrous side became stronger, and wanted her on her knees before him, but even though Edward wanted to protect her, he couldn't stop chasing her, he needed to hear her soft voice, to see her big brown eyes, smell her long waves of brown hair, she was the true definition of warmth...

_I'm in troubler, I'm in to deep already and shes only murmured 6 words to me!_ It was then her found he could no longer hear her foot steps.

_Have I lost her? _Edward turned around to see her, there in front of him, but facing the other way... Naked... And glowing?...

He wanted to say something but his mind was completely focused on the soft curves of her ass, how perked and round her cheeks were, How her hair fell down her back reaching just above her plump cheeks... And the hint of her breasts he could see from where he stood, was that a tattoo he could see scaling from her ankle all the way up her side, to her breasts and then, right up to the... the slope between her ear and her neck, he wished to kiss it... He wished to bite... it...

"I'm sorry Edward..." Said Bell, breaking the silence, "My clothing has seemed to, burn off..." She laughed humorlessly turning to face him.

_Fuck me... She's and angel... I've never... I can't even... Fucking perfect...!_

"I didn't expect this to happen when I met you, I've heard of it but it's generally only in rare cases... But we really are a rare case, you and I aren't we..." She said softly.

"Who?... What are you Bell?" Gasped Edward, finally finding his voice, yet not finding the words to use with it.

"My people have been given many names... faeries, pixies, elfs, fairies, fay..." She replied.

"Your... A fairy? Okay well... I'm a-"

"A vampire, yes, I know Edward." She cut him off nodding her head.

"You and your kind normally, if they find of our courts, fall in with the winter court, I'm of the Summer court which is why..." She trailed off at the end of the sentence.

"Your clothes?" Asked Edward.

"Yup..." She confirmed. "I'm... Hot, I glow, These tattoos are vines green and fruitful because that is what my court brings, the sun, the heat, the crops and grass..."

"And the Winter court?" Asked Edward, Nervous of the answer, as Bell had said usually his kind join said court.

"They bring the cold, hash Winters, the death of plants... of people even, which is why those with red eyes join... For the kill." She said harshly but then looked at Edward,

"Your eyes... They're golden eyes, like fresh honey... The center colored with a hint of brown like a... A sunflower... They are... Beautiful." She whispered.

Edward approached her slowly, "What is this?" He asked, referring to them, their situation.

"Love." She said, "The day you were born I stopped aging, I thought you were human and so went straight to find you in the limited time space I had. I was hoping to find you before you died and I then had to wait, until your soul returned to this earth for me. Our kind don't usually mix, and when you became what you are now... I didn't know what to think."

Edward bowed his head in shame... He did not want this... _I didn't ask for this..._

"But I couldn't give up... I needed my king, no matter what the costs." She continued taking his hand.

Edward was shocked as he felt waves of heat pulse through his body, his sides tingled with a strange, yet pleasant sensation, But he was beginning to feel too hot!

He quickly unbuttoned his shirt discarding it beside him and Bell,

Bell gasped when he reveled his pail toned body, she could see all his defined mussels and could not help but wish to see more.

_Lust..._ She thought, _This is what it feels like to lust for the body of your soul mate... So strong._

It was then Edward leaned in and kissed her...

It was also then, when Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose found where their brother had run off too.

"Edward?" Called Alice But stopped short when she saw... "Oh My!"


	3. Chapter 1 Part 3

Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose waited for Edward to return home, surprised he was not already there scene as he had skipped his last class of the evening.

They had assumed he had gone hunting, but if he had he would have returned by now!

Alice could not find him in her visions, she guessed he would have met Bell in his last class, maybe he had went with her, his mate,

Alice giggled, at last someone would teach him to appreciate his immortal life! The chance to live without fear, forever with those who love him.

_He is such an ignorant smart arse..._ she thought.

"Maybe we should look for him, you know find him before Esme gets mad at us for letting him leave without a heads up?" Suggested Emmett halfheartedly

not really minding if Edward had gotten lost, he's 115 years old for god's sake he can handle himself!

_Handel himself haha_, he laughed to himself.

"Fine." Sighed Rosalie getting up and running towards the forest, the rest of the Cullen "Children" followed, trying to pick up Edward's scent.

To be honest today was one of those days every immortal has, those slow, nothing to do we haven't done before days, each of them try to experience every

new craze, trying out all the new games, technology all the time to avoid boredom, but some days are just slow. That's life no matter how long you live...

Finally they caught Edward's scent following a trail through the large carnivorousness trees.

"Edward!" Called Alice breaking through the branches, but then stopped suddenly taking in an unexpected sight,

Edward, half naked, kissing a very naked Bell! Her skin tan against his extremely pail completion but the matching tattoo vine that ran up the side of

both their bodies stood out with equal vibrancy on both of the unclothed teens although Edwards was cut off by his pants sill being in place.

_Thank God..._ Thought Alice.

"Wo Edward I didn't know you had ink! Or a girl friend you've been holding out on us!" Hollered Emmett causing the two to break apart, Edward

picked up his shirt at top speed dressing Bell as fast as he could.

"Seems like you've cooled down?" He asked her, she shrugged.

The Cullens listening to the conversation were lost.

"What?" Asked Rosalie.

"It's a long story..." Said Edward.

"Well we have time!" Piped Alice Running over to Bells.

"I had a vision your clothes would spontaneously combust, I can only see you when I'm not looking directly for you in the future, why is that? Oh yes I have clothes for you at home, it's generally my brothers fault things get set alight when your around... You should hit him." Alice twittered on and on.

Bell looked at Edward hoping for some help, this girl was moving from topic to topic at a great speed! Bell was used to talking fast like vampires do but

she was not used to having topics switched before she could contemplate their meaning! Edward just shrugged his shoulders taking her hand.

"It's best you just go along with the tornado of a fashion pixie there." He whispered to her as he led her along.

"Edward... I'm not used to any of this!" She cried, she was the princess of the freaking fairies!

She never had a conversation with anyone outside her family unless it involved politics! The only physical contact she had was from her mother and father who would sometimes hug her or hold her hand!

That was how it was, she was to stay pure! No men where to be with her alone or otherwise!

Unlike the many free fairies who could fuck as they please on the streets, during a ceile when women danced with men or with other women

who would touch them under their dresses or even hold them on their lap unclothed while they were eating at the feasts!

She would watch as the wine flowed and the music played and the people courted around her finding love and feeling lust.

She could not partake in that... But now, she had Edward holding one hand and a pretty young woman holding her other hand!

"I wont let anything happen to you Bella." Edward said facing her.

Bella gasped, "You really are my mate!" She said softly as she stared at him.

Edward laughed, "Why because I care for you? Bells any man in his right mind would care for a goddess lik-"

"No." She cut him off again, something which Edward found quite annoying, well nobody's prefect...

"Your skin bares my mark, the mark of Summer." She sighed tracing his chest diagonally to his side.

Edward's skin tingled he looked down at his chest to see he had a mark on his body, like vines with leaves, matching Bell's tattoo!

"I... Hum... I like it!" He laughed, "I didn't think vampires could get tattoos, is this magic marker?"

"No I don't know what it is really. It's just what were born with, those of the Summer Courts. They are always on different parts of the body for different families. Some have them around their necks, others up their legs or around their waist some even have them like a mask on their face... Ours goes from our ankle up and across our chest to our necks. Its the royal's mark."

"So that means that you've marked me... As part of your family." Edward said smiling at the thought.

_I guess I've found my mate at last_... He thought.

"Yes just as you will mark me as part of yours, it is tradition." Bell said as they reached the Cullen house hold.

"Wait..." Said Edward, "What?"

**R.E.V.I.E.W. ME. Find out what it means to me R.E.V.I.E.W. ME! SOCK IT TO ME, LITTLE RESPECT, just a little bit oooh! **

**Just a little bit Ba doo Just a little bit!**


End file.
